The Lion's Love
by Nightflower from Thunderclan
Summary: When Lionblaze tries to conquer Cinderheart's love, something goes terribly wrong. Now Lionblaze has to prove his loyalty to ThunderClan and especially to Cinderheart, before it's too late. Rated T just in case for the final chapters. Disclaimer: I own Warriors (not really). I(and whoever else came up with them) do own Heatherleaf, Crowwing, Lionroar, Jasminefur, and Darkheart.
1. Prologue

The full moon glowed over the island where the four Clans met under a sacred truce. Lionblaze opened his jaws. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there. He waited his turn to cross the tree bridge. When he arrived at the other side, he could scent WindClan coming. He saw three WindClan warriors, Heatherleaf, Crowwing, and Lionroar, glaring daggers at him. He was starting to get uncomfortable at the amount of viciousy in their glares at him, so he turned to his attention to his beloved ,and hopefully soon to be mate, Cinderheart. Finally, the Gathering soon started when Blackstar yowled to get the attention of the cats at the Gathering. Lionblaze only half listened to Blackstar's, Mistystar's, and Firestar's reports. He was getting really uncomfortable at the three cats' stares. Maybe he would find out what that was all about when Onestar gave his report. It seemed like moons when Onestar finally gave his report. There was nothing unusual about it. All of the sudden, Heatherleaf spoke up. "Onestar, may I speak?" "You should tell me before the Gathering," Onestar replied. "But I need to speak now," Heatherleaf told him. "Let her speak," Blackstar interrupted. "Unless you have something to hide," said Mistystar. "I agree," added Firestar. "Very well," Onestar told Heatherleaf. "Let's just hope you don't regret it." This sounds familiar, thought Lionblaze. Heatherleaf started. "You think you know me and my brothers, Crowwing and Lionroar. But all you have been told about us has been a lie." Very familiar, thought Lionblaze. "Our parents are not who you think they are. They are none other than Heathertail and, yes, Lionblaze of ThunderClan. These cats were so ashamed of themselves that they decided to give us away." Horribly familiar, thought Lionblaze. "It's not true!" a shocked Lionblaze managed to choke out. "It's true, Lionblaze. I didn't tell you because there was never a right time," Heathertail told him. "You mean nothing to me anymore." Lionblaze looked over to his right to see Cinderheart glaring at him with rage, shock, and hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. "I never mean't anything to you?" She managed to choke out. She sped away out of the island leaving a trail of tears. "That's not true, Cinderheart!" he replied. He wasn't sure she had heard him, so he raced after her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Somewhere from the shadows, a dark tabby tom and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat watched unnoticed. "Perfect. This is just what we need to destroy the Clans forever," the tom whispered.

"How do you suppose we do that, Darkheart?" the she-cat questioned.

"Don't you get it, Jasminefur? If we destroy one of the three, the Clans will be doomed and then we could easily take over control," Darkheart replied.

They quietly snuck out of the island before they were noticed.

Lionblaze couldn't believe what just had happened in the last few moments. Right now he was trying to track Cinderheart down with no luck. He couldn't imagine where she might be. All of the sudden, he tripped over a tree root. His vision spun dizzily and then everything went black.

Lionblaze woke up in the medicine cat's den. He saw Jayfeather looking at him with a worried expression on his face. "Thank StarClan you're awake! I was starting to worry," he said. "What happened?"

"I was looking for Cinderheart. Then, I felt someone give me a hard blow on my head and then I tripped on the tree root. After that I woke up here," Lionblaze said. "

Wierd," Jayfeather said, looking deep in thought.

Lionblaze saw Cinderheart looking at him and then glanced away as he emerged from the medicine cat's den. Brambleclaw started assigning patrols. "Brightheart, Cloudtail, Ivypool, and Icecloud will go on the dawn patrol. Keep a lookout for the WindClan border. There might be some cats that would want to stir up trouble after yesterday," he said. "Now for hunting patrols. Sandstorm, can you take Cinderheart, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Lionblaze?"

They headed for the abandonded Twoleg nest. He must have done it on purpose, Lionblaze thought as Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe gathered together leaving him and Cinderheart alone.

"Ci-Cinderheart, I'm sorry. I never mean't to hurt your feelings," he began awkwardly. "Please don't make it as hard as it was for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Heathertail doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I only love you, Cinderheart. You're the only one that could ever be in my heart. Please forgive me."

Cinderheart was looking at him, her eyes filled with hope, sorrow, and love. "Of course I'll forgive you, stupid furball," she nudged him affectionatly. The two entertwined their tails and Lionblaze gave a sigh of relief, only to not know that his troubles with his relationship with Cinderheart had not even started...

"No worries, Jasminefur. I have everything under control. This was not even part of the real plan, only something that happened coinincidently. Now, we have a plan to get ready."


	3. Chapter 2

When Lionblaze returned from the hunting patrol, he could tell there was something new in the camp. He looked around to see a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat in the camp in the middle of a crowd. Next to her was a dark tabby glancing around. As Lionblaze dropped his 3 mice and vole, Firestar emerged from his den and started talking quietly to Brambleclaw and the senior warriors. After a few moments, Firestar leaped onto Highledge and yowled the usual summon.  
Firestar started, "As you may already know, two rogues have asked to stay with us. I have decided to welcome them into the Clan. Jasminefur and Darkheart we welcome you as warriors of ThunderClan. Lionblaze and Cinderheart shall show you around our territory."  
As the Clan began settle down, Lionblaze and Cinderheart shared a glance and walked up to the newcomers.  
"Hello Jasminefur and Darkheart. I'm Cinderheart and this is Lionblaze." Cinderheart introduced themselves. "This is the warrior's den..." she started the tour.  
Lionblaze couldn't help noticing how Jasminefur was giving him a seductive look. _Her green eyes are so beautiful...Wait what am I thinking? I only love Cinderheart!_ Lionblaze shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. The rest of the day they showed Jasminefur and Darkheart the territory. Lionblaze felt a pang of guilt when they reached the WindClan border. Jasminefur noticed this and innocently asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh. It's nothing. I just can't help wondering if I would ever meet my kin in WindClan in battle," he replied.  
"Must feel bad," Jasminefur sypathecally replied.  
Lionblaze felt his heart beating like when he was alone with Cinderheart.

* * *

It was a few sunrises since Jasminefur and Darkheart came to ThunderClan. Jasminefur was acting extra-friendly to Lionblaze while Darkheart befriended Cinderheart. Jasminefur woke Lionblaze with a paw.  
"Hey, want to go hunting together?"  
"Sure," he replied. _Why do I feel this way about her? I should only love Cinderheart! Well, it's not like I'm betraying Cinderheart... I mean, I'm not even Cinderheart's mate and Jasminefur is only a friend. Besides, Cinderheart is with Darkheart, again,_ Lionblaze thought.

It was after sun high, right before the evening. Jasminefur had asked Lionblaze to go out into the forest to talk. She led him to the shore. The sun was setting in front of them, making the sky pink and orange. They started brushing pelts and, strangly, Lionblaze was not reluctant to do so.  
Jasminefur broke the silence. "I have something to tell you. I know you love Cinderheart, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you."  
Happiness filled Lionblaze. _Why am I happy about this? I should only love Cinderheart! But, she has Darkheart and besides, I think I do feel the same way for Jasminefur..._ "I love you too, Jasminefur," he replied. He entertwined tails with Jasminefur and looked at her beautiful green eyes as the moon started to come out and fireflies surrounded them.

* * *

A few moments before...

_Now, the important part of the plan- his betrayal_, Darkheart thought, as he looked for Cinderheart. Finally, he found her.  
"Hi Cinderheart. Want to go hunting with me?"  
"Sure."  
"How about we heads towards the shore." He led her to a spot hidden by a bush near where Jasminefur should have taken Lionblaze. He strained his ears to listen what they were saying, "I have something to tell you..." _Perfect timing_, thought.  
"I think there should be prey here, Cinderheart. Hey, I think Jasminefur and Lionblaze are over there," he said pointing with his tail where Jasminefur and Lionblaze were."Let's go say hi."  
"Okay," Cinderheart replied. Cinderheart went to the other side of the bush right when Lionblaze said, "I love you too, Jasminefur."


	4. Chapter 3

Cinderheart went over to say hi to Jasminefur and Lionblaze after she spotted them near shore. As she got closer and closer to their conversation, she could make out their words. ¨I love you too, Jasminefur,¨ Lionblaze was saying. _What?,_ Cinderheart thought,_ He declared his love for me and ONLY me! It must have been out of context!_ Cinderheart hid, hoping to find evidence that it wasn´t what it seemed. Lionblaze and Jasminefur twined their tails as the moon and fireflies conviently came out.  
Cinderheart´s eyes could no longer hold her tears. She felt rage spread all over her. She burst out of her cover and spat at Lionblaze, ¨You mess with my heart not only once but twice? I want nothing to do with you anymore, you filthy piece of fox-dung!¨ With that, she raced back to the forest without knowing where her paws would lead her.  
After a few moments, she found herself in front of a tunnel entrance. She entered it, not caring for what she would find. She wouldn´t mind if a fox or badger took her miserable life. As she kept following the tunnel, she found a cave with a river flowing through it, a hole at the roof, some ledges, and several other tunnel entrances. She climbed the ledge and laid down on the highest one. She found stale scents of other cats: some unfamiliar ones, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Lionblaze. _Lionblaze!_ Rage surged through her the moment she smelled his scent. She imagined a nearby rock as Lionblaze and she furiously clawed at it until it was just a pile of pebbles. She would get revenge on him for playing with her heart twice.  
She laid down next to the river until she came up with a blood chilling plan...

* * *

Lionblaze turned his head to see who had caused the noise. _Cinderheart! What will I say? I will backfire either way; with Jasminefur or Cinderheart!_ ¨You mess with my heart not only once but twice? I want nothing to do with you anymore, you filthy piece of fox-dung!¨ she spat out, tears and rage flowing from her. She then sped off into the forest.  
_I love Cinderheart. How could I do this to her?_ Lionblaze thought, disgusted with himself. He raced after her but he couldn´t keep up with her and he lost her scent trail after a quick light rain occurred.

* * *

¨Lionblaze!¨ Lionblaze turned around to see Jayfeather padding to him. ¨Can you find Dovewing? We have to talk about something urgent. Meet me at the forest.¨  
When he found Dovewing, they padded out and after a few moments they found Jayfeather sitting in a small clearing surrounded by bushes. ¨What´s so urgent, Jayfeather?¨ Dovewing asked.  
¨Have you noticed that sometimes our powers don´t work?¨ Jayfeather inquired.  
¨Yeah, I thought I had just imagined it,¨ Dovewing replied.  
¨I haven´t gotten a chance to use my powers lately,¨ Lionblaze said.  
Jayfeather exclaimed, ¨So that means our powers are glitching!¨

Behind a nearby bush, a cat eavsdropped on their conversation. After they left, she padded out of her hiding spot. ¨Perfect!¨ Cinderheart said to herself.

* * *

¨Can you explain to me why we had to crush Lionblaze and not Dovewing of Jayfeather?¨ Darkheart asked Jasminefur.  
¨I think I´m in love with him, but before, I vowed revenge on Lionblaze for making Heathertail suffer so much,¨ Jasminefur replied.  
¨Why do you care about Heathertail so much?¨ Darkheart asked.  
¨Can´t you see? She´s my littermate!¨


	5. Chapter 4

Lionblaze decided to hunt after his talk with Jayfeather and Dovewing. He headed near a tunnel entrance. All of the sudden, someone barreled into him, knocking him out, and slashed long and curved claws through his side. Blood flowed from him like a fountain. He looked up, expecting to see one of his enemies like Breezepelt, but, to his horror, saw Cinderheart.  
Cinderheart was a little bit different, with rage and evil instead of cheerfulness and brightness inside of her now dark blue eyes. She continued slashing at him until he almost passed out. Suddenly, she stopped and left quickly.  
A few moments later, a patrol emerged from a bush, looking shocked the moment they saw him. ¨What happened?¨ Foxleap asked. ¨She came... and attacked me,¨ he said. ¨Who?¨ Lionblaze blacked out before he could say

* * *

. He woke up in the medicine cat´s den. He was covered in blood-soaked cobwebs. ¨You woke up!¨ Jayfeather exclaimed, worry in his eyes. ¨I thought you died.¨  
Concern, worry, and anger entered his eyes,¨ Do you know how did this to you? It must have been a very big tom, like Tigerstar!¨  
¨No, I couldn´t believe who it was either. I deserve to die and go to the Dark Forest for what I did to her.¨  
¨Her?¨  
¨It was Cinderheart,¨ he said under his breath.  
It looked like Jayfeather was trying very hard not to laugh. ¨Are you sure? She would never do that! She´s one of the gentlest cats I know!¨  
_I´m going to have a very hard time about this_, Lionblaze thought.  
¨Now go to sleep. Your life is in great risk,¨ Jayfeather told him.

* * *

¨Seems as if we have a helper, and she doesn´t even know it!¨ Darkheart said.  
¨We have to come up with an even better plan,¨ Jasminefur said.  
¨Well, what do we do?¨  
¨Fool! Isn´t it obvious? You do the same as I did with Lionblaze and boil her hate towards Lionblaze until she ends up shredding his heart to pieces.¨  
¨Wait! It could backfire if-¨  
¨Shut up! Do you have a better idea? Now work your charms, we can´t waste a moment!¨


	6. Chapter 5

Cinderheart went back to camp after washing her paws in the stream, trying to look as casual as she could be, with two voles and 3 mice. As she emergeed from the thorn barrier, Darkheart came up to her, licking her affectionately._ I didn´t expect that, but I don´t mind_, Cinderheart thought. She began to lick him back dropping her catch.  
After dropping her catch on the fresh-kill pile, she shared a rabbit with Darkheart. To her surprise, Darkheart started sharing tongues with her. She followed along._ I think I like him, as a friend, or maybe more? He is so much better than that stupid piece of fox-dung,_ Cinderheart thought. She unsheathed her claws at the thought of Lionblaze.  
¨What´s wrong?¨ Darkheart asked.  
¨I just thought about that piece of badger dung,¨ she replied, pointing with her tail to medicine cat´s den where Lionblaze was.  
¨I can´t believe how that worthless piece of dung treated you. You don´t deserve to be treated like that. I would never even think about doing that. Even if you might not feel the same, I love you,¨ he said, looking at her very sincerly and with a lot of love while he was saying the last words.  
¨I love you, too,¨ she replied.  
They twined tails and headed back to the warriors´ den.

Lionblaze overheard all this because they were awfully close to the medicine cat´s den_. I can´t believe how Darkheart stole her from me! Well, I did treat her awful. She doesn´t deserve me anymore. Wait a second! That is almost the same thing of what Jasminefur told me. He´s tricking her! They´re trying to split us up! I must tell her as soon as possible_, Lionblaze realized.

* * *

¨Cinderheart! I have to tell you something!¨ Lionblaze said. It was the day Jayfeather let him out of the den.  
Cinderheart turned to him, eyes filled with rage and claws unsheathed. ¨I don´t have to listen to anything you have to say, you worthless excuse of a warrior!¨ She turned around, scraped dirt at him, and went over to Darkheart, licking him affectionately and twining her tail with his. Darkheart whispered something in her ears, looking at him him with a glare that was thorn-sharp.

He sadly left and looked for Jasminefur. When she saw him, she turned to him and started nuzzling him affectionately. He turned away from her and Jasminefur looked at him with round sad eyes.  
¨I know what you´re planning, Jasminefur. I don´t want anything to do with you anymore. And believe me, I will do anything within my power to stop your plan,¨ he said turning around back to the medicine cat´s den.

* * *

¨Darkheart, we have a problem,¨ Jasminefur said.  
¨What is it?¨ Darkheart replied.  
Jasminefur looks at Darkheart, who is all moony.  
¨Snap out of it!¨  
¨What? I´m thinking about how I´m going to ask her to be my mate.¨  
¨Brilliant! That will defenitely crush Lionblaze,¨ Jasminefur said.  
¨So, what´s the problem?¨ ¨Lionblaze is! He found out about our plan and plans to stop it. You know how powerful (and handsome)he is!¨  
¨I´ll ask her when I get the chance. He will be crushed then and I will have Cinderheart all to myself, without any competitors.¨ Darkheart said, smiling.


End file.
